The present invention relates to expansion type clamping bands and more particularly to a novel expansion type clamping band characterized by simplicity of design and ease of use of and incorporating diagonally aligned sliding surfaces which cooperate with compression means to both align and expand the clamping band.
Expansion type clamping bands are typically utilized to urge a gasket against an opening in a cast member, such as, for example, a manhole base, to provide a liquid-tight seal between the gasket and the opening in the cast member.
Conventional expansion type clamp assemblies require the use of tools to be assured that the clamping assembly is expanded sufficiently to provide an adequate liquid-tight seal. Since the installation requires operators to work within an internal confined space, these installations become tedious and difficult.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a novel expansion type clamping band assembly which is distinguished by its simplicity of design and ease of use and installation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an expansion type clamping band which is distinguished by its reduced number of elements.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel expansion type clamping band which yields an accurate and positive indication that the desired amount of expansion has been obtained by way of a torque reading obtained from a torque wrench or the like.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel expansion type clamping band, which, in one preferred embodiment, avoids the need for simultaneous use of two tightening tools.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel expansion type clamping band and provides for expansion through the movement of first and second initially laterally offset ends of the clamping band through simple compression means and to provide a novel expansion type clamping band which provides for expansion through the movement of first and second offset ends of the clamping band through simplified compression means which slidably engage ends of the compression band and are free to move therealong during the expansion process to provide automatic centering of the compression means.